Después del Fin
by Tsukiko96
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los hermanos Kuran abandonaron la academia Cross, muchas cosas han cambiado en ella, incluida Yuuki. Que pasará con sus DOS amores. Todo lo que pasa "Después del Fin"


Disclamer: Ni los personajes ni la historia original de Vampire Knight (y Guilty tambien) ya sea del anime o del manga me pertenecen. Todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad y creaacón de Matsuri Hino_sensei

Pareja: Indefinida. Un poco (Más bien un mucho) de cada una. "KanamexYuuki" & "ZeroxYuuki" y otras pero secundarias

Advertencia: En este capitulo, ninguna

Capitulo 1.-

"El nuevo amanecer"

Así que esta es la academia Cross, uhhhhh-suspiró- ¿Dónde será mi primera clases?. La joven de unos dieciséis años de edad; caminaba por los pasillos de la academia cuando escuchó un sonido perturbador el cual asumió que sería la campana de entrada; entonces se hecho a correr a pasos agigantados, a una velocidad rápida para una joven de su estatura, la cual no pasaba de los 162 cm, su cabello dorado semi-anaranjado se movía en contra del viento, cuando sin darse cuenta cayó en un agujero inmenso en medio del instituto superior.

Todo en ese instante se paro, como si la vida se le fuera en un suspiro; la adolescente cerró los ojos esperando lo peor…pero inmediatamente…

Deberías tener más cuidado-murmuró una voz proveniente de un hombre de cabello gris de unos 21 o 22 años.

Emmmmm…Ettto...-fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir al perderse en su mirada, esa mirada; esos ojos de color morados grises, su desbordante cabello alborotado hasta la altura del cuello, su perfecta altura; unos 190cm., unos perfectos 190cm., de cuerpo delgado, pero muy fuerte aún así…ella seguía contemplando su figura, su rostro; pero sobre todo su sangre, el precioso olor de su sangre, dulce y pura, MUY PURA.

¿A que año perteneces?-preguntó tajante el peligris-supongo que ya estas en la en la escuela, anda…dime, ¿estás en tercero?, me imagino, ¿no?

H…hai, mi nombre es Ruth Shirabuki, del clan vampiro Shirabuki, me temo-agachó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza-Mmmmm, etto, domo arigatto gosaimazu, es usted una gran persona.

Hmp, mmm, si-suspiró y levantó la cabeza al horizonte.-supongo. Mi nombre es Kiryuu Zero, del clan Kiryuu de cazadores de vampiros, me temo.

Hubo un silencio muy corto y al instante los dos echaron a reír.

Hummmmmmm!!!!-gritó la joven dejando anonadado al joven ojilila.-es muy tarde, tengo que irme a mi salón nos vemos.

Ehh…si-concluyó desconcertado-es alegría y chispa-pensaba para si- es casi igual que la suya. Su ojos, sus ojos casi rojos son casi idénticos a los de ella-suspiró y caminó lento, muy lento hacía un edificio con el nuevo símbolo del colegio, el del sol junto a la luna. Pensaba en cuánto habían cambiado las cosas después de aquel día, aquel día en que ELLA se fue de su lado, por esa cruda realidad, la de ser un vampiro. Si todo hubiera sido distinto, si él nunca hubiera nacido en esa familia, o si hubiera aceptado su realidad, pero era demasiado tarde, ella era lo que más odiaba, YUUKI era un vampiro.

Zero subía despacio las escaleras del nosocomio cuando escuchó un rechinido, miró por debajo de él y, efectivamente; ese era el lugar donde ELLA se había enterado de su gran secreto cuando el…si ÉL había bebido su sangre, fue cuando recordó todo lo que vivió con su "hermana". Al principio le resultaba imposible creer que por un tiempo estuvo enamorado de la que vio por mucho tiempo como a su hermana. ¿Qué día había crecido tan rápido?¿A qué velocidad tan impresionante se habría desarrollado que si darse cuenta lo habría dejado solo?.

Cada pregunta no dejaba respuesta en su cabeza y añadía una pregunta más en la misma, al darse por vencido abrió resignado la puerta de una habitación; la cual reconocía como la dirección, por el cartel que así lo identificaba.

Kaiden, te informo que ya terminé de guiar a los alumnos nuevos y la emergencia ha sido controlada, aunque sabes,-prosiguió cerrando la puerta-deberíamos derrumbar los escombros del antiguo dormitorio de la luna.

Y borrar así todos mis recuerdos, jajaja, lo dudo mucho-se mofaba una voz proveniente de una persona que se encontraba parada en frente de escritorio.

Kuran-Kiryuu decía en tono serio-¿Qué haces aquí?

Jajaja, a mi también me da gusto verte Zero_dono-se volvió a mofar

Hmp-volteo la cabeza-si, si.

Kiryuu_kun-una voz por detrás del Kuran hablaba-mmmmm, gracias por todo. Kaname_kun me estaba felicitando en todo lo que se ha logrado en este tiempo. La unión de ambos turnos fue una magnifica idea, aunque debo reconocer que todo esto fue un plan tuyo, Kiryuu_kun. Debo reconocer además…

¿Y cómo esta tu "hermana"?-preguntó e hizo énfasis en esta última palabra.

(Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, porque nadie me hace caso-el director hecho a llorar)

Bueno, Yuuki y yo…el Kuran no pudo terminar la oración porque fue interrumpido por la campana.

Discúlpenme, pero tengo que dar clases después de este periodo, con permiso-y sin más se retiró de la sala para salir disparado para luego aminorar el paso de su caminata hasta que esta se hizo pasos por separado.

Zero_kun ha cambiado mucho-afirmo Kaname

Jajaja-rió por lo bajo el director de la academia Cross-lo dudo mucho, aunque-dudó-hoy día por la mañana salió muy malhumorado pero ahora que volvió lo veo mucho mejor, mmmm ¿Por qué será?... ¿Tu qué opinas Kaname_kun?...¿Kaname_kun?... Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ¿por qué siempre me dejan sólo?-y hecho a llorar

¡Por favor baje de allí!, ¡Es muy peligroso!-gritaba una voz que miraba hacia lo alto.

Hmp, oblígame humano-decía en tono burlón una jovencita.

Por favor, maese_sama, baje; no se valla a hacer daño-hablaba con más calma un joven con uniforme blanco.

Ah-suspiró-como han cambiado las cosas desde aquel entonces, donde unos con los otros se odiaban-bajo la mirada-no es así…Zero.

Kiryuu alzó la mirada hasta donde se encontraba la joven de unos 20 años. Es ese momento sintió como millones de choque electricos recorrian su cuerpo en señal de alerta, como tambien sus manos sentían escalosfrios, como su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas al ver su delicada figura, tan delicada y tan perfecta a la vez. Su cabello, su largo cabello; era tan hermoso, poco a poco recorria su cuerpo con la mirada, sin alcanzar a reconocerla pero, al repasar cada una de sus palabras reconoció inmediatamente su personalidad.

Lleno de temor a su reacción retrocedió unos pasos, como si estuviera uyendo de un mal deseable, pero porque, porque; si ya no pensaba en ella

Alzó la mirada una vez más para confirmar que ella era...

¿Quíen será aquella jovencita que intimidó tanto a Zero?

Y lo mas importante ¿Será ella Yuuki?

Continuará...


End file.
